3 Point 2
by elliehenry
Summary: Beckett's mom's charity event. A break up. A date. And some revelations that make Beckett finally understand exactly WHAT she and Castle are. There's a really good reason why this story is called 3 point 2. I promise it will be fun finding out why...
1. Part I The Mother Of All Breakups

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Castle characters, which is such a pity, but since the current writers do a pretty good job on their own, I guess I can live with it...

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>FYI: I began writing this midway through season 3, so keep that in mind when reading.<p><p>

**3 Point 2**

_**Part I: The Mother Of All Breakups. **_

It all started the way most breakups do.

_With a fight._

Josh is the one who started it.

_He's_ where it all began.

It sounds bad to say this - even to my own ears - but it really was all _his_ fault.

Why?

Well, because he chose his job over me...

_And it hurt._

"There's nothing I can do Kate!" He told me straight after the bombshell he'd already dropped.

The most important night of my life... and my own _boyfriend_ wasn't coming...

"If I could go I would, but I can hardly tell my patient he can't have a new heart because I have to go to a _party._"

That made _me _feel heartless..._ as well as hurt._

"It's my Mother's fund-raiser Josh." I told him quietly, through gritted teeth.

"It's a man's _life_ Kate." He replied flatly.

"There are other surgeons." I remarked.

"There'll be other parties too." He retorted.

Then he sighed.

"Look babe, I'll come next year okay?"

He obviously thought the offer would calm me down. He obviously thought saying that would pacify me.

He was wrong.

I hated how he called it a _party... _

I hated how he called me _babe._

Castle would _never _call me that.

I winced.

_Now where the hell had** that **come from?_

I quickly pushed the thought aside, making myself focus instead on my boyfriend of nearly a year.

"Look Josh, it would mean alot to me if you were there." I told him."I don't think it's too much to ask."

Josh's eyes flashed.

"Well maybe I do Kate." His voice was heated. "God there's just no talking to you when you're like this!"

"Like _what?_" I hissed, starting to get angry.

"Like when you won't listen to what I'm telling you! I can't come to your stupid party okay? !"

_That hurt. _

_A lot._

"Stupid party?" I shot at him. "Is that what you really think?"

Josh deflated at my tone.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I wish I could come to your party, I really do babe okay? But Sammy's my patient. He needs me."

He'd said the word '_party_' again. He'd called me '_babe' _again too.

_But even worse, he didn't seem to understand that maybe I wanted a boyfriend who cared about what **I** needed..._

"What about me?" I asked quietly.

"Your friends will be there." Josh shrugged. "You'll have fun anyway right? You won't need me there."

He was treating me like a child.

_And it was beyond patronising._

"Maybe I just don't need you." I declared aloud.

Josh's face darkened.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked crossly.

"If you can't be there to support me on such a special night, maybe I don't want you there." I told him. "Maybe I don't want to share it with you at all. Maybe I don't want to share _anything _with you."

"Now your acting childish." Josh scowled.

That did it.

"Oh yeah? Well how's this then? Leave!"

He stared at me, studying my hardened expression.

"You heard me!" I repeated angrily. "Get out!"

Josh_ tsked_ loudly in response.

"Fine. I'm gone. I don't need this." He said, in a disgusted tone.

He grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch.

I watched him stalk over to the front door.

He slammed it shut on his way out.

_And that, my friends, is how things ended with Josh. _

That's how I ended up dateless three weeks before the big event.

The big event where I was guest of honour:

The Johanna Beckett Charity Ball.

And that's why it ended up being all Josh's fault.

_Because I couldn't go dateless now... _

_Could I? _


	2. Part II: Gorgeous Wanted

_**3 Point 2.**_

_**Part II: Gorgeous Wanted. **_

The first thought I had, after Josh left my apartment that evening, wasn't sadness that he and I had just broken up.

In fact, if I'm being _really_ honest, my first thought was actually kind-of shallow:

_OMG I'm going to be dateless for my own mother's charity ball!_

My second thought was just as bad:

_What the hell am I meant to do now? !_

I needed answers.

I needed ideas.

No.

_I just needed a date._

But what were my options?

Hmm...

Well option one was simple I guess.

Go down to the closest bar, pick up the first guy who made eyes at me and take him home.

Now,_ I'm not one to blow my own trumpet or anything,_ but normally, when I go down to a bar, the first part tends to happen pretty quickly...

Ironically I rejected this option pretty quickly too.

The last thing I needed was another complication in my life right now. I had enough of them already, not to mention Josh and I had only_ just_ broken up.

Jumping into bed with the first stranger I saw did not sound like a good idea.

It didn't sound very smart.

_And I'm not one to blow my own trumpet but..._

So anyway... as I was saying...

Option number two then.

_Hire someone._

A really gorgeous someone, just for the evening.

But I could already see there would be problems with this...

a] Gorgeous costs money and, as a cop, I'm overworked and underpaid.

b] If anyone found out it would mean major-league embarrassment, and it was highly likely, with such nosy-parkers as friends, someone_ would _find out.

_And I'd never hear the end of it. _

I suppose paying for a man just seemed wrong somehow too, degrading on a night that was supposed to be about honouring my Mother.

So overall score for option number two?

_Not so good._

I suppose there was always option number three...

_My Dad. _

He was going.

It was allowed.

Nothing wrong with going to the Ball on his arm.

_Only... _

He would want to know where Josh was.

He would ask questions about Josh.

And when I couldn't answer them, [I hate lying to my Dad] he would ask questions about a _certain someone else_ and _that_ would be even worse...

I love my Dad, but he's a nosy-parker too.

So that left me with one last choice:

_A choice so utterly terrifying, every time I thought about it, my stomach flipped._

_I was not going there._

_Not no way._

_Not no how._

_Not in a hundred thousand, billion, million years._

_And that was final._

Which left me back at square one.

_Going alone. _

It would be embarrassing.

Really, _really_ embarrassing.

But given all the options, especially when I thought about the _really_ terrifying one...?

_Well, let's just say, I was out of them._

So I was going alone.

With just days to go before the big event, I had resigned myself to going alone.

And I would have done.

_I swear._

I wasn't happy about it but I _was_ resigned.

So what happened next wasn't my fault.

Actually, this time, I'm blaming Esposito...


	3. Part III: Now If I Were A Betting Man

**3 Point 2.**

_**Part III. Now If I Were A Betting Man...**_

Three days to go before my late Mother's Charity Ball and we'd had no cases for nearly a week.

_That _was a miracle in itself.

It seemed as if all the bad guys had gone on vacation.

As a result, I could be found sat at my desk, doing the usual paperwork.

Well... I was _trying_ to do the usual paperwork.

Esposito had been bothering me for the last ten minutes...

"Come on Beckett."

"No."

"Beckett, come on, help me out won't you?"

"Esposito I said no!"

"But we're supposed to be buddies!"

"Lanie's my best friend! And she would kill me if I told you!"

"How am I supposed to figure it out without your help?"

"You're a smart guy!"

"Beckett!"

I sighed, exasperated. "Esposito for the last time I am not telling you what color Lanie's dress is!"

_Er... I guess I should explain..._

Esposito had been dating Lanie for the last eight months.

They were also attending my Mother's Ball together this coming Saturday.

_At least, they were, before what happened this morning..._

Esposito had asked Lanie what color her new dress was, so he could find a matching tie.

Lanie had casually replied her favourite color.

Without thinking, Esposito had blurted out "what's that?"

Lanie had _**not **_been happy.

_Let's just say, there'd been yelling involved..._

Now Esposito was in the dog-house.

And he knew if he didn't pick Lanie up for the Ball, wearing a tie that matched the color of her dress...

Trouble was not the word.

_Dumped _might be a more accurate one...

So now Esposito was feeling desperate.

And unfortunately _for me_, he knew Lanie and I had recently been shopping...

He let out a groan of frustration. "Beckett! I'm not a mind reader, how am I supposed to know?"

"Esposito_ please_," I tried again, indicating my paperwork. "I am trying to concentrate here!"

_That's when I heard the voice that always makes my insides feel rather warm..._

"Beckett, have a heart." Castle piped up suddenly from behind me. "Don't you feel the least bit sorry for him?"

I don't know why he'd turned up at the precinct when we had no case, but he'd apparently heard our entire conversation...

I rounded on him.

"Don't you side with him!" I said crossly, my voice stern.

Castle just smiled at me.

God that smile is amazing. I think I melted into a pile of goo...

"I'm not siding with him." Castle said calmly, as he took his usual seat at my desk. "I agree he should really figure it out himself. I'm just saying you could help him out a bit... you know, give him a hint."

"Lanie would kill me." I muttered, irritably.

I turned to Esposito. "She doesn't want me to help you. She wants you to learn it by yourself."

"Oh I see." Castled smiled, his voice taking on a dramatic tone. "It's a test of his feelings! How romantic."

Esposito obviously didn't think so.

"A test?..." His face fell. "Oh, I am_** so **_dead." He collapsed on the neighbouring desk with his head in his hands.

Castle shot me a look.

His puppy-dog-eyed 'awww-Beckett' look.

"Not you too!" I cried, looking at him. "I said no! No. No. No. No. How many other ways can I say it?"

Castle smiled. "How about in Russian?"

I sent him a withering look in response.

"Esposito, I'm sorry I really am." I said, looking at him. "But only Lanie and I know what color her dress is and if I tell you she'll know it was me and _I'll _be the one who's in trouble."

"I guess your really on your own then Buddy." Ryan came up behind Esposito and put his hand on his partners shoulder good-naturedly. "Hard luck man."

"Not even a hint?" Esposito looked at me, pleading, as he tried one last time. "Just blink okay? Red? Yellow? Blue? Orange-?"

I held up my hand. "Esposito! You're on your own."

Esposito's head returned to his hands. "I am _**so**_ dead." He repeated.

"Jeez man, you gotta know." Ryan told him, frowning. "Come on, she must have mentioned what her favourite color is before?"

Esposito just shook his head mutely.

"Come on Esposito think!" Castle encouraged. "You must know what Lanie's favourite color is! It's easy!"

That's when Esposito's head shot up.

_And everyone else's too._

Esposito stared at Castle.

"_You know the answer." _He said quietly, the question clear in his tone.

Castle glanced around the shocked faces staring at him.

"I never said I didn't." He replied casually, with a shrug. "I just agreed it would be better if you worked it out for yourself."

"Then help me!" Esposito cried, exasperated, while Ryan added "Yeah Castle, you give him a hint then."

Castle looked at me, as if asking for my permission.

I studied his expression.

"_You don't know_." I said at last.

Castle smiled at me.

"On the contrary, my dear detective, on the contrary..."

I smirked at him. "You don't know. Lanie's not your 'muse.'" I used air quotes. "You don't know her that well."

Castle laughed.

He didn't reply, just looked at me with a huge 'I know a secret' type of smile.

I studied his expression, but it didn't change.

So I caved.

"Go on then Castle. Let's here it." I said.

My eyes were only for him, Esposito and Ryan had disappeared.

Castle looked at me, still grinning.

Only this time, he raised one eyebrow.

I knew exactly what he was thinking...

_Well Detective, care to make this interesting...?_

I leaned back in my chair and interlocked my fingers slowly, deliberately taking my time.

"Fifty bucks." I agreed at last.

Esposito and Ryan both laughed aloud.

"Count me in." Esposito said, grinning.

"Me too." Ryan nodded.

I looked at Castle.

"Three guesses." I told him.

He smiled.

There it was again.

_That smile._

He leaned towards me, holding my gaze.

"_I won't need three guesses, Detective." _

His voice was low and husky and confident.

His smile - irresistibly charming.

_A thrill ran up my spine._

I smiled back at him. "Go on then _Mr _Castle." My voice matched his. "Wow me."

_His smile widened. _

He leaned towards me, to whisper into my ear his answer, but said nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

_All I could feel was his breathe on my neck. _

It drove me crazy and I swear to God he knew it.

Finally he spoke, whispering softly.

"Lilac."

Then he leaned back just slightly and held my gaze, mere inches apart, a huge smile on his face.

Okay fine, I admit I was shocked.

For a moment, as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't speak.

Then I remembered Ryan and Esposito.

"Pay the man." I whispered softly, my eyes never leaving Castle's.

"He's right! ?" Ryan exclaimed, in shocked wonder as he looked back and forth between us.

"Man, Lanie told you!" Esposito accused Castle, laughing.

Castle only smiled.

Then he turned to Esposito and the moment was broken. "No. She didn't. Only Beckett knew, right Beckett?"

I looked at him, studying him.

"How did you know?" I asked at last, frowning. "I didn't think you knew Lanie that well."

Castle leaned forward and smiled.

"I don't... but I know you."

I was blushing. I was pretty certain of that. My face certainly felt rather hot.

Esposito came to my rescue.

_Kind of._

"Come on then Castle, Mr I-Know-Everything, another fifty bucks says you can't guess the color of Beckett's dress...?"

_That's when I froze._

Uh oh.


	4. Part IV: The Color Of My Love

**3 Point 2.**

_**Part IV: The Color Of My Love. **_

"Beckett's dress?" Castle repeated Esposito's words, even as he looked in my direction.

For a moment, I was too caught off guard to respond, but Esposito was going on...

"Yeah, what color is her dress going to be?"

"He-he doesn't know." I found my voice, realising I had to stop this conversation before it started.

_Apparently Esposito had other ideas._

"You're in too, right Bro?" He said, turning to his partner as if I hadn't spoken.

"I'm in." Ryan agreed, nodding, as he turned to Castle and said. "Another fifty bucks then man, what's Beckett going to dress in?"

"_Very little I hope."_ Castle grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I shot him a withering look.

"Guys, cut it out. Castle doesn't know so-"

"Do you?" Esposito interrupted me, grinning at Castle.

Castle looked in my direction, his gaze unwavering.

I suddenly felt rather hot.

"Guys, can we just drop-"

"I have _some_ idea." Castle said, he sounded amused, as a slow grin appeared on his face.

I blanched.

How could he?

_**I **_didn't even know what I was wearing yet.

Okay, _so I admit,_ he'd got my attention.

"You think you know?" I studied his expression. Then shook my head and smiled at him. "No I don't think you do..."

My tone became teasing. "_Actually,_ I'd even say, you're full of it, _Mr_ Castle."

Castle's eyes searched mine, as if he was trying to decide something.

It's kind-of embarrassing to admit, but I think I held my breathe for a moment.

_Gimme a break okay? _

_I wanted to know what he'd say._

I was disappointed anyway.

Castle said nothing.

He nodded briefly, as if he'd decided something, then reached into the stationary holder on my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and two envelopes.

He tore the piece of paper in half and, glancing up at me briefly to smile, he wrote something on both pieces.

Then he put the torn pieces of paper in an envelope each and sealed them.

He handed one envelope to me.

"In three days time," He said. "after you've just put your dress on, open that."

He held up the other envelope. "I'll keep this one, so there's no cheating. You've got one and I've got one. On the night, we'll compare."

He smiled. "And I'll try my hardest not to gloat..."

I took the envelope from him and smiled back. "You got yourself a deal... _Mr_ Castle."

Castle laughed.

"Just keep it somewhere safe..." He said. "Oh and no peaking of course." He added, with a grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I grinned back.

W_hat can I say?_

His smile is infectious.

Castle laughed again.

Then he remembered we weren't alone.

"That last part goes for you two as well." He said, turning to Ryan and Esposito.

Ryan threw up his hands. "Hey... ditto Buddy. Wouldn't dream of it."

Esposito made no such promise, he ignored Castle, instead focusing on me again.

"If _**I **_guess your dress right," He asked hopefully. "Would you cave on _**Lanie's**_ dress then?"

I had to smile but Castle spoke up before I could respond.

"Esposito, let me give you a hint-"

I opened my mouth to stop him, but his next words stopped me in my tracks.

"Go to Lanie right now and beg forgiveness that you don't know what her favourite color is."

With a glance in my direction, [_as I tried not to look so shocked],_ he went on slowly, emphasising every point...

"Tell her, if she will_ please _tell it to you now, you will not _only _buy her a bunch of flowers in that color when you pick her up this coming Saturday, you will _also_ buy her a bunch every week for a year, so you never _ever_ forget it."

I closed my mouth, staring at him.

Esposito looked thoughtful. "Hey, that's actually not bad Bro..."

_Not bad! It was the sweetest, most lovely, most adorable-_

"Can it be every month though?" Esposito asked, with a sheepish smile. "My salary-"

Castle only laughed as Ryan slapped his friend on the back. "I'd listen to the writer Bro. Sounds like you need a big gesture to get yourself out of a hole, what say you Beckett?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

I hadn't expected the question, but now all three of them were looking at me...

"Yeah, woman's perspective." Esposito agreed. "What do you think of Castle's suggestion B?"

I glanced at Castle.

He was looking at me and his eyes had gone all warm and sparkly and-

I avoided them, quickly ducking my head to look down at my paperwork.

I sniffed.

"Flowers might be... _ahem_... worth a try." I allowed.

"Excellent!"

Esposito high-fived Castle, grinning widely.

"Thanks man. Now I owe you one!" He exclaimed... then added as an afterthought. "Hey, what do you say I return the favor and pick up a bunch for your date as well?"

_My heart leapt into my mouth._

I pretended to read but all my senses went suddenly on red alert.

For the last three weeks I had been dying to know who Castle was taking to my Mother's Ball.

I chanced a sideways glance at him.

Castle looked briefly in my direction, as he told Esposito - "Nah, it's okay. You'd have to buy two anyway."

_TWO!_

_He wasn't sweet or lovely or adorable!_

_He was the biggest, most annoying, most conceited jerk on the planet-_

I couldn't help it, it just came out. "I'm sure your two_ bimbo's_ wouldn't mind sharing a bunch." I said sarcastically.

Castle, Esposito and Ryan all stared at me.

Then Castle said. "Er... I was referring to my Mother and Alexis actually."

_Oops. _

"Oh." I said, swallowing.

_Great. Now I felt like a right idiot._

"Well... I-I'm s-sure they wouldn't mind s-haring." I stuttered, my face going red as I tried to avoid them all by looking down at my paperwork.

Castle shrugged, turning back to Esposito. "Well, no point really. Mother will no doubt make sure her new man turns up with a bunch on the night and Alexis will undoubtedly receive something from Ashley. Really, I'm just the tag-along third wheel."

My senses went on red alert again.

_What?_? !

_Richard Castle didn't have a date? ! !_

_To an event he'd spent the last three months planning?_

_The same Richard Castle, who was a world renown ladies man?_

_HE was going alone? _

_BY CHOICE?_

Ryan and Esposito were thinking along similar lines.

"_You_ don't have a proper date?" Ryan asked Castle.

"_You?_" Esposito intoned.

Castle shrugged. "It's no big deal. There's a few ladies I could have gone with, but well... no one special. Besides, I'll be too busy hosting."

"So?" Esposito declared questioningly. "Beckett's hosting too but she's still going with Josh..."

That's when they all looked at me.

_Shit. _


	5. Part V: Not Dateless Just Terrified

**3 Point 2.**

_**Part V: Not Dateless... Just Terrified. **_

It's not as if they were expecting an answer.

I mean, not really.

All three of them automatically assumed I was going to the Ball with Josh.

_So I really didn't need to say anything._

All I had to do was just keep quiet for a moment and they would return to the conversation...

I saw Esposito turn back to Castle-

A sharp intake of breathe and I blurted out-

"I'm going on my own!"

_To this day, I don't know what made me say it. _

I guess I just stopped thinking for a moment, because suddenly the words were out there...

_And I cringed._

The sentence had an unmistakeable air of desperation to it.

What the hell was I thinking-?

_Please-please-please don't make a big deal-_

"_You?_" Esposito repeated the same word for me, that he'd used for Castle.

"Beckett?" Ryan said, in a surprised tone. "You don't have a date?"

That's when I felt really, _really_ uncomfortable.

It wasn't them.

I could feel the heat of Castle's gaze on me.

He hadn't said anything and I willed myself, I really did-

_Don't look, don't look, don't look-_

But I couldn't help it.

One glance at him and our eyes locked.

"Why aren't you going with Josh?" He asked me quietly, frowning.

_Dam. _

I froze.

I couldn't lie to him.

But what could I say?

Castle didn't know about the break up with Josh, almost three weeks before.

I hadn't told him. I hadn't told anyone.

I could have said something right then.

I could have.

_So why didn't I?_

Looking back, I'm not sure.

I suppose I wasn't ready to talk about it.

Castle was right _there,_ standingin front of me asking a question with an answer that meant lots of things.

And we weren't alone.

Maybe it was the awkwardness of the situation.

Maybe the answer itself hadn't sunk in yet.

Maybe I just didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me.

Because I wasn't sorry myself.

Either way, I made a decision.

"He has to work." I told Castle quietly, focusing on a point somewhere over his shoulder.

It wasn't a lie really. It was the truth. Only just part of it.

Castle's brow furrowed, but he made no comment.

It was Esposito who voiced his thoughts. "He can't get the night off for this?"

While Ryan looked sympathetic.

"That's too bad." He agreed. "Sorry Beckett."

"It's okay." I said softly. "He has to save lives right?" I shrugged. "Besides as Castle said, I'm a host too."

That's when Esposito said the words.

The words that changed everything.

"_Well why don't you and Castle go together?" _

It felt like I was falling.

My eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

Esposito shrugged. "I mean, since your both hosts and all." He said conversationally. "If you both don't have dates, you might as well be each-others."

Castle looked at me briefly, [I was looking down at the floor], then stuttered-

"Er g-guys- I'm sure Beckett wouldn't want-"

I stopped thinking again.

"Alright."

It just came out.

Castle turned to me so fast his neck must have hurt. "What? - Ouch!"

Indeed.

I looked at him through my eyelashes.

_Oh my Gosh, had I really just agreed to be Castle's date?_

_Damage control – and fast!_

"Well, it's like the boys say..." I began conversationally, as I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart. "Er... we _are_ both hosts... I suppose it does make sense that we go together."

Castle stared at me.

He looked as though someone had just told him his CIA theory had finally come true.

His eyes had gone so wide, it was a wonder they were still in his head.

He looked from me, to Ryan, to Esposito, to me again, opening and closing his mouth several times, seemingly unable to speak.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

_The man was adorable._

"It's not that bad is it?" I teased gently, "The thought of going with me?"

"W-What! No!" Castle found his voice at once. "I mean, no. I'm just surprised-"

"I'll say." I smiled at him, relaxing. "I don't know why you're so shocked. We're both without dates. Since we'll both be very busy making sure everyone_ else_ is having a good time, it does make sense we should go together_ and dare I say it_, it might even be fun."

A flustered smile appeared on Castle's face as he ran a hand through his hair several times. "I- er- wow... yeah of course... fun." He sounded dazed. "We'll have fun yes. A fun night, yes."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean at the Ball!" Castle added quickly. "We'll have a fun night at the Ball! That kind of fun. We'll have lots of fun there. Well... I mean... as fun as a Ball in remembrance of your late mother is supposed to be of course..."

"Castle?" I smiled at him.

He looked at me.

"If you keep saying it the word will lose all meaning."

"Oh right sorry, I mean I'm sorry, I mean sorry for saying the word so much-"

"Castle, _breathe._" Esposito said laughing, as he slapped his friend on the back.

Indeed, Castle exhaled rather loudly.

"On that note," Ryan laughed. "I'd better be going guys." He stood up, gathering his things. "Jenny and I have dinner plans in 20 minutes and she'll kill me if I'm late."

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Night Bro." Esposito added.

Castle said nothing.

He still looked rather white.

With a nod Ryan left the precinct.

Esposito turned to me.

"Well if he's left, I suppose I'd better be going too." He said, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Time to go find Lanie and grovel?" I asked him, smiling.

Esposito nodded. "Yep, now I've just gotta figure out how I'm going to pay for flowers for the next year for her, on a salary like mine." He said dully, throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

I laughed. "And there was me thinking budgeting goes with the job..."

Esposito laughed. "Goodnight B."

"Goodnight Esposito."

"Night." Esposito said, looking at Castle.

"What?" Castle uttered, looking as though he'd just been pulled out of a trance. "Oh... night Esposito."

Esposito saluted, then he was gone.

_Castle and I were alone._

I quickly looked down at my paperwork, feeling nervous.

There was a moment of silence.

I could feel Castle's eyes on me.

I wondered what would happen next.

What would he do?

What would he say?

Would he bring up-

"Beckett?" He asked.

_Oh jeez, this was gonna be so awkward-_

More silence, then-

"Double or nothing he doesn't know what Lanie's favourite flowers are?"

Shocked, I looked at Castle...

_He was grinning at me._

And I realised.

He always knew just what to say to put me at ease...

I laughed.

"Goodnight Castle." I said, smiling at him.

"_Chicken._" He declared playfully, rising from his seat.

I shook my head and laughed. "No, I just happen to think you're right."

"Can I have that in writing?" He deadpanned.

"_Goodnight_ Castle." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Until tomorrow, Detective." He smiled.

He turned around, starting to leave-

I could have let him go then.

Ended the conversation right there.

But a part of me felt like I just had to say something-

"Er Castle?"

He stopped, looking back at me.

"Hmm?"

"About... about earlier." I began awkwardly. "Er, I just wanted to say..._ thanks..._ you know, I mean for not saying anything about Josh not coming-"

"You don't have to-" Castle started to say but I interrupted him.

"Maybe, but even so," I shrugged, trying to sound casual. "It was - well - good of you. I guess I'm just trying to say thanks. You know, for respecting my feelings."

Castle looked at me and smiled.

"Always."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and by the way Beckett?" He called as he backed off.

"Yeah?"

He pulled the envelope from earlier out of his jacket pocket and momentarily held it up.

"My tie will definitely match your dress." He promised with a wink, grinning from ear to ear. Then he strode confidently away.

As I watched him leave, I couldn't stop the grin that spread over my own face...

_I can't believe it! I finally have a date with Richard Castle! _

But my grin disappeared as the enormity of that sentence sunk in-

_Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick-_


	6. Part VI: Castle Ups His Game

**3 Point 2.**

**Part VI: **

**Castle Ups His Game.**

The sick feeling in the pit of my stomach did not go away in the days that followed.

The amount of butterflies residing there only increased.

And all of them got active.

By the time Saturday evening arrived, I was desperate enough to be_ seriously_ considering alcohol.

_Come to think of it, wasn't there a very nice bottle of unopened Merlot in the-_

_Whoa!_

_Stop it!_

_You **cannot** go there! _

I had to stay focused - despite my nerves.

Tonight was too important.

How could I even_ think_ about ruining it by getting wasted?

It's just-

Well-

_I was so nervous!_

_Afraid. _

_**Terrified.**_

SCARED TO DEATH!

_Okay Kate breathe, they get the picture._

_Oh and I know what your thinking._

_But you're wrong okay?_

I wasn't freaking because Castle was going to be my date.

It wasn't because we even _had_ a date either.

I mean, I would have been nervous anyway, no matter who I was going with.

_Really._

As Johanna Beckett's daughter, the spotlight was going to be firmly on me for the entire evening.

That was pressure enough.

Add to that, the fact tonight _**had **_to be a success.

As host, it was up to me to make sure of it.

_For my Mom._

For charity.

For everyone involved.

Yes, the Johanna Beckett Charity Ball had to go well for a lot of people.

The date?

Well _**that**_ only had to go well for-

_Um..._

_Okay, okay. _

_The truth?_

Fine_,_ I'll admit it.

Here's my confession of the day:

I, Katherine Beckett, can admit there is a part of me – a very tiny, really teeny, _eeny weeny_ little part of me - that wanted the date to go well.

Okay, very well.

_But it's no big deal..._

_Doesn't mean anything... right?_

So there was absolutely no reason for the butterflies in my stomach to go into overdrive again...

_But they did._

And if they were anything to go by - along with the pounding of my heart and the blood roaring in my ears and the- well, _let's just say_, it felt like the night was already a near-disaster...

_**And**_ I couldn't decide what to wear...

Standing in my bedroom, in a bath robe, I was currently studying the two dresses hanging off my wardrobe door.

Actually 'studying' is the wrong word.

I was_ scrutinising_ them.

And frustratingly, neither of them were coming off well under my gaze...

Don't get me wrong, they were both lovely dresses.

It's just...

As I looked at them...

As I studied the necklines and the lengths and the materials and the colors-

_Something was missing-_

Something I couldn't quite put my finger on-

And it was driving me crazy.

My eyes turned again to the first dress, as I scrutinised it once more, for the hundred time that day-

I acknowledged it's red color.

The silk material.

The fish-tail body that would skim my curves as it fell to the ground.

The thin, spaghetti straps that meant I would need to wear a red bra-

The deep 'v' of the neckline that would dip tantalisingly low on my chest-

I sighed.

It _was_ a great evening dress.

Sexy.

Hot.

Glamorous.

But perfect for _tonight?_

Something about it didn't _feel_ perfect.

Maybe it was the fact it was red...

_I mean RED?_

_To my late mother's memorial Ball?_

That just seemed wrong somehow.

Too brash.

Too vixen.

Too femme fatale.

It wasn't right.

_But then again neither was the **other** dress._

I turned my gaze to it, my eyes taking in at once how different it was to the red one...

_Royal blue for a start._

Calf length, the material soft and cool chiffon.

Baby-doll style, with sweetheart sleeves and square neckline.

It was a nice dress.

A very nice dress really, but-

_It was just-_

Looking at it-

_It didn't seem... well... **me.**_

Too – something.

Don't get me wrong, I liked it, I did, and the color was nice...

Although, with green eyes, it was not a color I wore often...

'Blue and green should never been seen.'

It was an old proverb my Mother used to say when I was little and I smiled.

_Thanks a lot Mom. _

I sighed.

Maybe I was just being too picky.

Too harsh.

Too judgemental.

But it was an important night.

I wanted to wear the perfect dress.

_Stop with the mind reading okay? I know what your thinking too._

_And yes fine, this time you **are** right_.

The bet with Castle _was_ influencing me.

Just a little bit.

In the back of my mind, I was picturing him, wondering what he would think about the dresses in front of me...

_But so what right?_

He was my date.

I _should_ value his opinion...

Then so what if I was imagining what he would say about that particular colour...?

So what if I was wondering if he would be able to guess...?

I sighed aloud, glancing at the chest of drawers opposite my bed, where Castle's envelope now lived, propped up against an old book end.

_Where it had lived,** unopened, **for the last three days, with me gazing at it and wondering..._

If I'm honest, no matter how much I liked keeping Castle on his toes, a part of me wanted him to be right about my dress.

A part of me wanted to believe he knew me that well...

The problem was, right now, _that wasn't helping me one bit_.

I couldn't decide.

And if I didn't pick a dress soon, Castle's wish might come true... I_ would _be attending the Ball in very little...

_'At least my hair and make-up are done.' _I mused.

An hour before I'd taken a long hot bubble bath, trying to relax my nerves.

Then I'd styled my long chestnut locks into a high bun for the evening. A few strands fell around my face to soften the look.

I'd turned to make-up afterwards– sweeping bronze and golden browns on my eyes to make them look even more green, lining them with black pencil, coating mascara on my lashes to make them look even bigger, even more flirty...

I finished off with a slick of browny pink lipstick, to make my pout kissable...

_NOT that I was expecting to be kissed tonight of course..._

Castle and I were just friends.

All I felt for him was friendship.

Friendship.

_Really._

Now, if I could only pick out a dress...

The two new ones I'd brought were obviously a waste of money.

I'd got them when I'd gone shopping with Lanie and she'd purchased her lilac dress.

It's just a shame that now the night was here, they both didn't seem so right...

Maybe it was time to revert back to my old wardrobe... even if it wouldn't feel as special as wearing something new...

I glanced down and sighed, taking hold of the chain around my neck.

Fingering the gold ring that hung on the end of it...

"Come on Mom, I could do with some help here." I spoke aloud.

That's when the doorbell went.

I glanced at the clock on my chest of drawers.

6.20pm.

If it was Castle, he was 40 minutes early...

But I wasn't expecting anyone else.

I wrapped the robe tighter around myself and padded over to my front door.

I glanced through the peep-hole.

There was a man standing there.

It wasn't Castle.

His head was turned away from me, as he glanced down the hall, but this guy was balding.

"Yes?" I said.

The man looked in my direction and I saw, he was in his mid thirties, wearing a smart navy and white uniform.

He was also holding something under his arm.

"Delivery." The man said.

Hmmm.

All of a sudden, I had this funny feeling...

Frowning, I opened the door.

"Miss Katherine Beckett?" The man asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Golden Wings Delivery Service." The man said.

"But I'm not expecting anything-" I protested.

The man only smiled, as he thrust the package out from under his arm and towards me.

"For you Madam."

He'd given me a box.

A long cream coloured box with a forest green ribbon tied around it.

"Please sign here Madam." The man was holding out a pen and a clipboard.

Slightly open-mouthed, I numbly took the pen from his hand and signed where he indicated.

"Are you sure this is for me?" I asked him, uncertain.

The man smiled again. "It's definitely for you Miss Beckett. Golden Wings wishes you a pleasant evening."

He saluted at me, then he was striding away down the hall...

A little shocked, I looked down at the box now in my hands.

I frowned.

_What the-?_

Back in my bedroom, I sat down on the edge of my bed gingerly, placing the box near the middle.

_It sat there waiting for me to open it, looking all innocent..._

I found myself just staring at it, feeling apprehensive, as though whatever was inside would surely jump out and bite me at any moment.

I'm not sure what I was thinking.

_But I don't think it was good. _

Before I was aware I'd done it, my hand had reached out and pulled at one end of the green ribbon.

The tug dislodged the knot.

The bow fell apart.

The ribbon fell away.

_And the box sat there, waiting. _

Gathering my courage, I pulled it towards me, placing both hands on either side of it.

All that was left to do now was open-

_Fast and painless._ I thought, nodding.

I took a deep breathe and yanked off the lid-

_But my breathe caught._

Nestled on a bed of cream tissue paper... _was a dress. _

A dress that could be described with just one word:

_Perfect. _

With shaking fingers, I removed it from the box, lifting it up in front of me.

The silky fabric was cool under my touch, delicately 'ruched' all over, starting at the 'v' of the neckline, continuing on to where it would end at mid thigh.

_It would hug every curve on the way down. _

The material turned sheer at the shoulder, becoming long & floaty bell shaped sleeves that gathered in again at the wrist.

It was decorated at the neckline by five large cream pearl studs, that where spaced evenly apart, giving the dress an overall vintage look.

I didn't have to try it on to know that it would fit me.

It looked like it had been _made_ for me.

It was absolutely perfect.

_**And it was black.**_

A gorgeous, classy and sophisticated, little _**black**_ dress.

I laid it down on my bed, staring at it in wonder.

After a moment, my confused thoughts came together and my eyes turned to the box, searching for the card that would surely have come with it...

_But there wasn't one._

Instead, now nestled on the bed of cream tissue paper, previously hidden by the dress, was a photograph.

_A photograph in a silver frame. _

I reached down automatically, taking it in my hand, thoroughly confused-

_Until I recognised it._

_And I did - **at once.**_

Because it was a photograph I knew very well.

A small version of it- a passport sized copy- resided in my desk drawer everyday at the precinct.

The original,_ this_ original, usually resided with my Dad.

Whenever I visited my Dad's house, this photograph was the first thing I saw when I came in the front door – sitting in it's silver frame, on the shelf above the fireplace – it stood out to me, even amongst the other memories and keepsakes there...

Because I loved it.

Because it was my favourite photo.

_Because it was of my Mom and Dad._

Together.

They were standing with their arms wrapped around each other, huge grins on both their faces- a party going on in full swing behind them.

Yet they were ignoring everything else...

They looked deliriously happy.

Deliriously in love.

_And my mother was wearing the dress. _

_**The dress on my bed right now!**_

I stared at it, shocked at the realisation.

A million thoughts ran through my head in quick succession.

The most important one being-

_H-h-how-?_

I snatched up the box, turning it over, noticing at once there was a postmark...

It had been sent all the way from my Dad's house.

To Castle's address.

And I realised...

What Castle must have done...

The reason for his amused 'I know a secret' smile back at the precinct that day...

He had known.

The whole time.

Castle had been planning this.

But then, the bet-? The envelope-?

_The envelope!_

I rushed over to where it sat waiting, still leaning against the bookend...

I snatched it up...

Tore it open...

My eyes widened when I saw what Castle had written on the white piece of paper inside...

Not a color.

No, not a color at all.

Just three magical words...

_Bibbidi. _

_Bobbidi. _

_Boo. _


	7. Part VII: Powerful

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So did you guess? 

Be honest and review cos I bet you didn't! :) 

Of course Castle had to pick out Beckett's dress for her! 

'Cept this time he had to _**up**_ his game too...

it couldn't be just _**any **_ dress...

It had to be a _**special**_ one...

And the most special dress he could think of was-?

_**Her Mom's. **_

Sent all the way from her Dad's house. 

Wasn't it just _**the**_ sweetest thing to do?

And the night is only young folks... 

I'm telling you, Beckett ain't seen _**nothing**_ yet...

**3 Point 2.**

_**Part VII: Powerful.**_

For three God-dam days I'd been staring at that envelope!

Three days of obsessing about what Castle had written there!

Now, as I stared down at the words on the page, I realised:

I should have known!

_Of course _he hadn't wrote a color.

He didn't need to!

He didn't need to _guess _what I'd be wearing!

He'd been planning it all along!

I'd been _**had.**_

A bleeping sound interrupted my annoyed thoughts.

I realised my mobile was buzzing.

I glanced at the screen as I picked it up.

1 NEW MESSAGE

My eyes turned to the sender:

_Castle._

Well this ought to be good...

I opened it.

_**Don't be mad :~)**_

My breathe hitched a little.

_How __**did **_he do that?

Then-

Was he right?

_Was_ I mad?

I stopped for a moment and thought about it.

On the one hand, I had a right to be.

In order to even _see_ the photograph of my Mom wearing the dress, Castle must have gone into my desk drawer at the precinct...

Been rifling through my stuff...

Invaded my privacy without a second thought...

Then he'd tricked me.

Okay, okay, fine, so 'tricked' is probably too strong a word... but he _had_, at the very least, been playing with me...

So I had the right to be mad.

I_ should_ be mad.

I _was_ mad...

_But-_

_Well..._

On the other hand...

I glanced down at the text message again.

_**Don't be mad :~)**_

The corner of my mouth twitched.

The big dope had even put that stupid face on the end of it...

I smiled, in spite of myself.

There were times Richard Castle drove me crazy...

He could be annoying and smug and conceited and a hundred and one other little things that just made me want to _strangle_ him-

But all of those things?

They made him, well... _him_.

And then he would go and do something like this-

_This..._

I turned to glance at the dress lying on my bed.

It was stunning.

The most beautiful dress I had ever seen...

It was perfect.

_And the fact it had been my Mom's...?_

That just made it even more so.

Tonight would now be even more special.

And is was all because of Richard Edgar Castle.

All because of those other times when he drove me crazy in a different way...

I sighed.

Why did Castle have be so_ unbelievably freaking sweet?_

He made it so dam hard to stay mad at him!

My phone bleeped again:

_**That bad huh?**  
><em>

I laughed out loud.

He obviously thought because I hadn't replied yet-

I guess the man was actually pretty adorable too.

I typed out an answer:

_**Let's just say, your lucky the dress is nice, Mr Castle.**_

Castle's reply was instant:

_**Just 'nice' Miss Beckett? :~}**_

I could practically hear his voice as if he were right next to me... and I smiled, as I indulged him.

_**Okay Castle, the dress is perfect. Happy?**_

I smiled again at his response:

_**Only if you are Detective. And happy you're not mad, of course :~)**_

He sounded too smug for my liking and I wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. I typed back:

_**Hmm... still deciding. I am going to put a lock on my desk drawer from now on though. **_

My phone buzzed again a second later.

_**Fair enough, although you do realise that may make it even more tempting to me..**.?_

I laughed. He really was such a big kid at times.

_**Then I'll be forced to put a couple of mousetraps in there as well, unless you promise no more surprises okay?**_

Castle's reply was instant once again:

**I'm afraid I can't promise that Detective- the night is yet to begin :~}**

Reading that text made me feel both excited and nervous at the same time...

But before I could think of a suitable reply my phone bleeped again:

_**I suggest you put my first surprise on now Kate, as I'm about to leave for your place. I promise it will be a memorable night at the very least, or my name is not Richard Edgar Castle ;~)**_

I could have pointed out his real name was technically Richard Alexander Rogers or asked how he knew I wasn't dressed yet, but with a smile, I let it go.

I put the phone down on my chest of drawers and walked over to the dress laying on my bed.

I gazed down at it.

It really was beautiful...

I ran a finger gently down the sheer sleeve, touched the cream studs on the neckline...

My Mother had actually worn the dress in front of me...

_My Mom. _

Now I was going to wear it too...

But I was almost afraid to put it on.

Most of the keepsakes I had of my Mother's had been destroyed in the bomb blast at my flat a long time ago.

My Dad had sent me a few bits and pieces since, to replace them.

But I'd never had any of her clothes.

Nothing she'd ever worn...

I suddenly had a thought and, despite knowing it was silly, I picked up the dress and held it under my nose.

Maybe it was just my imagination but I thought I could still smell her scent a little...

I sighed.

It would be an honour to wear this dress.

It was so precious.

It was also...

_Now or never._

It was time.

With a deep breathe, I slipped the dress carefully over my head...

I pulled it down my body, careful to avoid catching the delicate material...

Adjusted it into place...

Then I put my feet into the matching black stilettos beside my bed.

I went over to the full length mirror against my bedroom wall...

Looked at myself for the first time in my Mother's dress...

And blinked.

For just a moment, I saw the woman in my favourite photograph staring back at me.

I realised then just why my Dad was always saying how much I looked like her...

He always got this sad look on his face when he said it.

Because suddenly, I saw what he saw:

_I was every inch my Mother's daughter. _

I might be taller than my Mother, my hair alittle longer, but-

_But she was still a part of me. _

I would carry her with me always.

And that was something I could be proud of.

Right now though, it was just me, standing in front of the mirror.

And I looked-

I looked-

My hair all glam.

My make-up immaculate.

Wearing a dress that made me look-

That made me feel...

What was the word...?

_Then the doorbell rang. _

I knew who it was this time.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was five minutes to seven.

_And I was ready for him._

Strangely, I suddenly felt calmer than I'd felt all day.

With a nod to my reflection, I turned my back on the mirror...

Squared my shoulders... and starting moving...

My heels clicked as I walked across the wooden floor...

I swear it was like I was walking in slow motion, every stride slow and purposeful, as I went from room to room until I reached the front door...

It almost felt like a dream...

I was super aware of my breathing as I put my hand on the cool doorknob...

As I pulled open the front door...

To reveal Castle standing there.

Standing there... looking so ruggedly handsome in a crisp black suit and black tie.

Standing there with a huge smile on his face...

_A smile that promptly vanished at the sight of me._

My lashes felt heavy as my gaze travelled upwards...

Taking him all in...

And when my eyes met his-

When I looked into them...

When Castle's smile vanished...

I realised.

In that moment, as we gazed at eachother, I knew what the word was for how I looked:

_**Powerful.**_

I looked powerful.

Because if the way Castle was looking at me was anything to go by...

The way his gaze went from friendly, to admiring, to heated, to _burning_... all in the space of a heartbeat...

The way the room suddenly got very, very hot...

And the way Castle stood there, giving me a look that plainly said he wanted to _eat me alive... _

I felt powerful.

Really, really powerful.

No.

In that moment, I knew there was a better word for the way Richard Castle made me feel.

_Extraordinary._


	8. Part VIII: A writer With No Words

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Enjoy a **new point of view** now people, just to keep you on your toes..._

_Happy reading :)_

_P.S reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews..._

_**3 Point 2. **_

_**Castle's POV**_

_**Part VIII: A Writer With No Words. **_

You'd think I would have known - _just a little bit - _what to expect when Kate opened the front door right?

I mean... especially since I'd organised the dress she'd be wearing...

I'm the one who'd seen the photograph in her desk drawer-

I'm the one who'd gone to the trouble of calling her Dad and arranging for it to be delivered-

_[Before_ she agreed to be my date too, I'm compelled to add.]

Then there's the fact that I already knew how beautiful Kate was.

I mean, _come on_, you only have to look at the woman to see that...

Even when she's dressed down in simple jeans and t-shirt, Kate Beckett still manages to look like she's just stepped off the front cover of _Vogue_ magazine...

Okay so I'm digressing, but the point is, taking all this into account, you would assume I would have been at least _somewhat _prepared for when the door opened...

To reveal Kate...

Standing there in front of me...

Right?

_Not even close. _

Because as it turns out-

When the door opened-

When I took one look at Kate-

I wasn't prepared.

I wasn't prepared at all.

In fact, I was _so_ unprepared, I pinched myself_ really_ _**really**_ hard...

Because I might have known she was beautiful...

I might have known she was hot...

And gorgeous...

And stunning...

And sexy_ as hell _already-

But this-

_This-_

To put it simply:

When I saw Kate Beckett in her mother's dress for the_ very _first time... a_ world famous writer was suddenly without words._

Without _thoughts._

I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

None of the words I had were good enough.

And there weren't any to describe the way Kate looked right now.

Not an adjective to describe what_ that_ particular dress did to a woman who was already utterly_ breathtaking_...

The dress was perfection.

The woman wearing it was now … _a word that didn't exist._

I swallowed _really_ hard.

I knew I was staring but I couldn't tare my eyes away from her...

Couldn't stop looking at the way the dress hugged her body in all the right places-

Enhancing every inch, her hips, her breasts, her curves-

Her legs looked endless right now-

A single lock of wavy hair lying softly against her cheek made me actually feel _jealous_ of it-

Even her eyes looked greener than normal-

And her lips, oh God, her lips-

And they were moving...

"Castle?"

Her voice, I'd almost forgotten how sexy she-

"Castle?"

_Oh right she must be talking to me..._

And I couldn't stop staring.

Which meant I was embarrassing myself-

I had to snap out of this-

I tried to speak, but what came out sounded painful-

"H-H-Huh- uh uh-_ahem._"

I cleared my throat and tried desperately to formulate a coherent sentence. "H-Hi... I mean... hi... um... hi."

She smiled at me.

Kate smiled at me.

"Don't start that again." She teased gently, her eyes soft.

_Huh?_

It took a moment for my addled brain to realise her joke.

But then I got it and her attempt at humour helped.

Some of the fog that had entered my brain cleared.

I could think again.

"Can't help it Detective." I said truthfully, with a sheepish smile. "For a moment there I couldn't think. You had me speechless..."

Beckett's face broke out into a megawatt grin.

"Wow, I guess wishes really do could true then..." She joked cheekily.

My first thought was to reprimand her for the jibe but when I looked at her again I changed my mind.

"In that case..." I said slowly, as my admiring gaze moving upwards. "Based on the way you look right now... I think I make one_ heck_ of a Fairy Godmother..."

Then I looked into her eyes and sent her a teasing smile. "Don't you agree, Detective?"

Kate met my gaze, then laughed. "I don't think your ego needs more of a boast." She answered smoothly.

I laughed too but then she suddenly took a step towards me, into my personal space, and my breathe caught, as she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"But... just for the record." She whispered, biting her bottom lip. "Yes... I guess you do."

Then she sent me a huge, if somewhat embarrassed, smile.

_Oh wow._

I felt like doing a happy dance right there in the doorway to her apartment!

We stood there, grinning at each other like two idiots.

I only came back to reality when I heard a door slam from somewhere down the hall.

I shook myself a little and we both took a hasty step back.

"So um... you ready to go?" I asked, the first thing I could think of, in order to break the embarrassed silence.

Kate nodded.

"Yes... um... just give me a second okay?" All businesslike again. "There's something I have to do before we go."

I followed her inside her apartment, where she disappeared inside her bedroom and came out a second later carrying two items.

The first, a small green clutch bag.

The second, _the photograph I'd sent her._

Johanna Beckett wearing the dress, as she and her husband smiled blissfully at each other...

Kate walked past me.

My eyes followed her as she went over to the fireplace in her living room and put the photograph down upon the shelf above it...

I watched her angle the frame, first turning it one way, then the other.

I realised she was intent upon making sure it was in exactly the perfect spot.

"A bit more to the left." I said helpfully.

Kate turned to me, her eyes questioning.

"A bit more to the left." I repeated. Then I added -"That way it will be the first thing you see when you come home."

Kate's eyes widened and she stared at me.

For a second I wondered if had said something wrong.

But then she did as I suggested, turning the frame to the left.

She paused afterwards, looking down at it.

A long moment passed.

"Why?"

It was so soft, I almost didn't hear her say it.

For a second I didn't understand the question. "It looks better." I shrugged "If you have it the other way-"

"Why did you do it?" She interrupted abruptly, raising her voice to be heard over mine.

She still wasn't looking at me.

And suddenly I knew what she was talking about...

_The dress. _

She wanted to know why...

I thought carefully, wondering how much was safe to reveal...

"This is an important night Kate." I chose at last, glancing at her back. "I wanted to make it special. I thought wearing your Mother's dress would be a fitting tribute to her... because... well... _you are_ a tribute to her."

At that, she finally turned around.

"Do you - do you really think so Castle?" She asked nervously, biting her lower lip.

God I loved it when she did that.

Drove me crazy.

But I tried to focus.

_We were having a moment here!_

I nodded at her.

"Yes Kate, in every way. If your Mother could see you now, I think she would be the proudest mother around."

We stared at each other and I noted how her eyes suddenly looked moist.

I opened my mouth-

But she looked away from me then, turning back around towards her Mother's photo.

I saw her hand was gripping the shelf where it now sat.

I recognised the sign.

Beckett rarely got emotional but I didn't want her to cry. That wasn't my objective in saying what I had.

I needed to make it better.

And somehow, in that moment, I realised I knew exactly what Beckett needed to hear...

"I thought you'd be nervous too." I began, my tone conversational. "Scared of letting your mother down tonight. Well that's what I thought _at first._ I quickly realised, of course,_ you _wouldn't be though..."

At this, I saw Beckett's head rise slightly in interest. I knew her pride meant she hated showing weakness, but I knew her too well...

"You're Beckett." I continued. "You don't get nervous. Or scared. But a lot of other people would be. Other people in your situation. A big night like this too. So I thought, maybe just in case... you know, just in case _you were_ feeling nervous... wearing your mother's dress would give you strength. Make you feel stronger. Because _I _know you can do this Kate and I wanted you to know it too. And it worked. When you walk into the Ball tonight your going blow everyone away..."

I hesitated, but I knew I had to finish.

"_And I'm just so proud that you're going to walk in with me." _

She turned around then and our eyes met.

She didn't say anything.

But in that moment there wasn't anything left to say.

_It was do or die. _

I hesitated... then offered my arm to her.

She looked down at it, then back at me again.

My gaze remained steady.

I saw her take a breathe, then she stepped up beside me, slipping her arm through mine, like she had done it a thousand times before.

We didn't look at each other as I escorted her to the door.

There was just a comfortable silence.

In fact, neither of us said a word until we were in the elevator.

"Castle?"

I turned then and looked at her.

She hesitated, but only for a moment.

"Thank you." She said softly, a gentle smile playing around her lips.

It's funny, but with that one word, I would have gladly gone to Timbuktu and back just to find a dress for her...

Gladly given all my money away...

Watching the smile play around Kate's face, it felt worth more than anything I'd ever written.

In that moment I realised there was nothing I wouldn't do for Kate Beckett, just to hear that word and see that smile again.

I wanted to tell her how I felt.

Yet-

"Your welcome Kate. Any time."

I didn't have the words.


	9. Part IX: A Red Detective

Author's Note.

I am humbled by the amount of alerts I now have for this story! 

I'm a 'lazy' writer but you guys make me _want_ to keep going when I see there's just _so_ many people who want to know what happens next!

I only ask that if you think my story is good, please fave it! 

I also need reviews guys! If you like a chapter it tells me you like where this story is going! I need the encouragement in order to keep writing! I have a busy life and there are not enough hours in the day!

The good news is I have this whole story already written down... in my head. Lol.

But as for the 9th chapter?

Here it is:

Oh and guys...?

Things are about to get interesting... 

Happy reading :) 

**3.2.**

**Kate's P.O.V**

**Part IX: A Red Detective.**

As Castle and I rode the elevator downstairs, I found myself trying_ really_ hard not to look at him...

I knew if I did, he would surely notice...

My cheeks felt all hot and flushed.

I think I was blushing.

Actually_ I'm certain that I was._

I couldn't help it though!

I was super aware that Castle's arm was currently laced through mine...

I couldn't stop the giddy smile that played around my lips as I thought about it...

_I'm hanging on Castle's arm!_

_He's escorting me downstairs!_

_We're going to the Ball together!_

_Me!_

_And Richard **freaking** Castle!_

As Detective Beckett, the hard-nosed cop, I was embarrassed by this train of thoughts.

This was simply the man who brought me coffee in the mornings and sat by my chair when I did paperwork...

_But right now I wasn't a cop. _

I was just Kate, the girl-next-door, and _she _was currently blushing like crazy...

Being on Castle's arm also reminded me of something else.

A memory from five years previously:

Me, watching TV in my living room...

Watching some glamorous awards party attended by_ none other _than the man currently standing beside me...

At the time I only knew Richard Castle as a celebrity. The rich and famous writer of the books I loved.

But sitting on my couch that day, watching him walk down the red carpet escorting some floozy, I can vividly recall what I was thinking...

_I wish that were me._

And now it was!

I was the floozy!

_Okay, so I recognise these thoughts probably weren't helping my current situation..._

But gimme a break, it's not every day you get to attend a Ball with a celebrity...

And it's not every day that celebrity_ just happens_ to be the man who brings you coffee in the mornings...

The same, _very good-looking_, man who has a permanent twinkle in his eye and a smile that feels like it's reserved for no one else but you...

The same man who's crazy theories always make _you_ smile...

The man who's always there...

The man who cares enough to prove it time and time again...

My partner.

My best friend.

My-

_Whoa!_

_These thoughts were definitely not helping!_

I was in danger of being mistaken for a tomato if I didn't think about something else...

_**Anything**_ else...

Right.

Now.

_Pull it together._

_Focus._

I took a deep breathe as the elevator doors opened and Castle and I exited into the lobby.

There were some people in there - standing around, collecting post, simply chatting.

As we passed I was aware of how every head lifted...

Everybody stopped what they were doing as we breezed by...

I sensed their approval.

I sensed their admiration at the way I looked.

And as Castle and I walked side by side, I sensed their envy too, that _he_ was with me...

It was oddly satisfying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Castle grinning and nodding at everyone... like some kind of celebrity...

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

_On his arm, I almost felt like one too..._

We reached the lobby door and Castle, ever the gentleman, held it open for me.

I was still smiling when I stepped outside.

I stopped when I came face to face with what awaited me there...

_I knew he was famous._

_I knew he was rich._

_I even knew he liked to make an entrance. _

So I should have known –_ but had not actually given a thought to_ - just _how_ we would be arriving...

And now I knew.

My jaw dropped.

_A limousine was parked on the curb._

A sleek and shiny, grand and _expensive,_ large white limo, with blacked out windows.

The driver stood smartly beside it, ready to welcome me...

I was utterly shocked.

_I'd never been in a limo before._

I sucked in a breathe when I realised, without a doubt, Castle had known this too.

I could feel his gaze on me.

Somewhere between the door and the outside, Castle's arm had lost it's link through mine, I turned and looked at him, unable to hide the amazement I was feeling...

He met my gaze, his blue eyes sparkling. 

"Your chariot awaits..." He whispered softly, flashing me a megawatt grin.

I opened my mouth – but nothing came out.

"Detective Beckett!"

I was saved by the voice that suddenly called out to me.

I tore my eyes away from Castle and looked in the direction of the sound.

It seemed my attention had been so dominated by the white limo, I hadn't noticed what was parked alittle way behind it...

Now I saw there was a second, smaller, black limo also parked on the sidewalk.

The voice belonged to Castle's daughter, who was leaning halfway out of the sunroof, smiling and waving at me.

"Detective Beckett!" Alexis called again, laughing prettily.

Her boyfriend Ashley was with her too, standing up behind her.

I made my way over to them, Castle following behind.

"Hi Alexis, Hi Ashley."I greeted them, stopping a few feet from the vehicle.

Castle's eighteen-year-old daughter was wearing a sky-blue halter-neck dress. It flattered her porcelain completion and made her blue eyes sparkle.

She looked gorgeous.

Her boyfriend Ashley looked great too, wearing a black suit and matching sky blue tie, his dark hair neatly combed.

"Hi Kate!" Alexis greeted me with a huge smile, then immediately started gushing in an enthusiastic rush: "I'm so excited about tonight! Aren't you excited? Look at the limos! They're amazing! You think they're amazing too right? You look amazing by the way," She turned to her boyfriend beside her. "She looks amazing, doesn't she Ash?"

Ashley gave his girlfriend a look of affection, before turning to me and nodding in agreement. "Yes Mam you do."

"See you look amaze-" Alexis started to say but Castle, standing beside me, cut her off.

"Pumpkin, have you got alcohol in there...?"

Alexis stopped mid-word, then rolled her eyes at her grinning father.

"Ha ha Dad. Very funny. "

"Sorry Pumpkin." He smiled. "But I think you need to stop and take a breathe for a minute okay?"

"I think it's cute." Ashley put in at once, smiling at his girlfriend.

Alexis sent him a grateful smile in return, although when she turned back to me, she looked alittle embarrassed.

Did I mention I really like Castle's daughter?

"Don't worry Alexis." I told her, smiling warmly. "Your Dad's just annoyed you've stolen_ his_ usual enthusiasm..."

I looked at Castle meaningfully "- _and_ toned it down-"

At this, Alexis and Ashley started laughing.

Castle looked indignant.

I shot him a quirk of my eyebrow, a shrug and an innocent, that-really-wasn't-a-joke-at-your-expense, look.

He sent me a sarcastic smile in return.

"Thanks a lot _Detective_."

A smile tugged at my lips as I replied softly. "Your welcome... _Writer Boy_."

This sent Alexis and Ashley into more fits of laughter.

I sent Castle a beaming smile before turning back to Alexis. "Anyway,_ as I was going to say_, you look amazing too Lex."

Before Alexis could respond a voice piped up from inside the limo:

"And what about me?"

The words were joined by Martha Rodgers, who appeared up through the sunroof behind Ashley.

"Am I included in that...?" Looking around, she added. "And what's all the laughing about?"

I looked at Castle and smiled.

Turning back to Martha, I noticed how great she looked in a figure-hugging, dark green, fish-tail gown. Her dark red hair swept into a glamorous updo.

"Of course you're included Martha." I told her sincerely with a warm smile. "You look lovely."

"She sure does."

A man appeared beside her and I recognised Martha's date at once as her actor 'friend' from Temptation Lane.

Wearing a smart black suit, Lance Hastings looked every inch the dashing older man as he looked at Martha and said affectionately:

"Us old hands can give the young-uns a run for their money any day, right my love?"

There was a pause, then Martha shot him with a disapproving look. "_Watch who you're calling old._"

Everyone laughed.

With a roll of his eyes and a nod in my direction, Lance disappeared back inside the limo.

Martha turned back to me.

"Anyway, you look lovely too my Dear." She said warmly. "Very beautiful indeed. That dress is just perfect on you."

I shot Castle a glance before I told her, smiling: "Thank you."

Martha clapped her hands.

"Well! Now that you two are _finally_ here, I think it's about time we got this show on the road!"

At this, Ashley disappeared back inside the limo, but Martha was going on-

"Not that I blame _you_ my Dear of course." She quickly reassured me. "You should have seen this one earlier-" She indicated her son with a wave of her hand. "Trying on a hundred difficult suits-"

Castle quickly looked at me, alarmed. "She's exaggerating!" He protested at once.

He still sent his mother an annoyed look though.

Alexis seemed to stand up for her father.

"Yes, he's right Kate." She told me, straight faced.

Then she looked at Castle and said innocently, "It was probably only fifty or so,_ right Dad?_"

I laughed at the expression on Castle's face, as he opened his mouth, then closed it again abruptly, sending his daughter a withering look.

"Well thank you very much,_ Daughter_."

Alexis smiled sweetly at him. "Your welcome Daddy."

She looked at me, grinning, before she disappeared back inside the limo.

Martha laughed at the sour look on her son's face. "It's okay Richard Darling, it was worth the effort anyway, you do look very handsome..."

She glanced at me, seeing I was still chuckling, and asked innocently. "Don't you think so Kate?"

I hadn't been expecting that last part and almost choked mid-chuckle.

"Wha-!...[_cough, cough, cough_] er... um..."

Martha laughed, clearly amused with the both of us.

She looked down at a non-existent watch on her arm and said theatrically. "Well would you just look at the time..."

Smiling broadly, thoroughly pleased with herself, she disappeared back inside the limo.

Castle and I glanced at eachother, then quickly looked away at the same time.

There was an embarrassed silence.

"So... er..." A pause and Castle asked, "Well... I guess... shall we?"

I looked at him.

He was offering me his arm again.

He wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on a point somewhere off to the side, his whole posture shy and awkward.

The funny thing is, if I hadn't known any better, I would have sworn he was blushing...


End file.
